Not Waiting
by and-im-feelin-good
Summary: Puck thinks Rachel is still pining for Finn.  She's not.  Warning Smut.


**A/N: This is my first story ever, so be kind.**

**Warning: Smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

New Directions had just finished wowing the small crowd gathered to commemorate the opening of the new gazebo in the city park. They were all heading their separate ways, but Rachel was lingering. She and Noah were planning to spend some time downtown - grab lunch in the cute little cafe on the square, and maybe explore the music store (again). Hanging out had become sort of a regular Saturday thing for them. While he packed up his guitar and returned it to his truck, she admired the improvements to the park. A narrow stone stairway had been embedded in the hillside leading from the parking area down to a small grassy filed. On the far side of the field was the new gazebo in which they had performed that morning. It would be a beautiful spot for small weddings and such.

Puck, returning from the parking lot, took advantage of her momentary distraction to enjoy the view for himself. Fuck! Her ass was perfect in those black jeans, and the plain white t-shirt from their performance was tied in a little knot at the small of her back. He wanted to touch the little ribbon of skin he could see there. What he actually wanted to do . . . now was not the time to dwell on that shit. As he stood there watching her lean against the railing of the gazebo, he found himself, once again, pushing down bitterness. He was glad they had become friends, really he was, but it was still a bitch sometimes. Rachel was hot, but she was also crazy talented, and smart, and just . . . special. She was going somewhere. Sure, she said he was too, but he fuckin' knew better. Everyone fuckin' knew better. Anyway, even if she could see his "potential" and his "good heart" and all that shit, she still didn't see him like she saw flawless fuckin' Finn. Watching her pine after him for the past 5 months (since the Santana debacle) was . . . probably for the best. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, attempting to shake off the thoughts. He watched breeze chase a strand of her hair across her cheek. These Saturdays together were already so damn brutal - what the fuck was he going to do in two weeks? School would be out. With all that extra time on his hands, how the hell would he keep from doing something he'd (she'd) wish he hadn't. He had come to value her friendship. She helped him be less of a fuck up, made him feel like he mattered, but he was having a hard time not falling in serious like with her. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Not badass Puckerman.

She turned around to find Puck watching her intently . He immediately shot her a sexy smirk. "Get your hot ass over here, I'm starved." She blushed and attempted an indignant huff to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Why did he always say things like that to her, when clearly he was not actually interested? She figured that was just his default setting for talking to females. He had been true to his word about being nicer to Jews (well to her at least), and they had really become good friends. He never seemed to judge her. She didn't have to pretend to be anything she wasn't. He knew she was bossy, and ambitious, and he seemed to like her. Not in spite of anything - he simply seemed to like _her_. Honestly she was disappointed he had not pursued anything more. Once in a while, when she'd catch him looking at her like he was just a few minutes ago, she hoped that maybe . . . but nothing ever came of it.

They chatted easily as they made their way down the sidewalk toward the cafe. He teased her about something. She slapped him playfully in the chest. It was nice. As they rounded the corner Puck spotted Finn and Santana a few blocks up pressed against Finn's car. Desperate for a distraction, Puck yanked her large bag from her shoulder and began riffling through it. "What the hell do you need a bag this big for?" Rachel lunged for the bag in a fruitless effort to regain her property. He held the bag high above his head and laughed a full belly laugh, as she continued to bounce up and down trying to reach for it. In a last ditch effort she launched onto his back, flinging her arms around his neck. As she continued to struggle to reach her belongings, she caught a glimpse of Finn's and Santana climbing into his car, and realization hit her. Even though she had stated otherwise, Puck thought she was still wounded over Finn. He was trying to protect her. It would be frustrating if it wasn't so sweet. She was still on Puck's back, but she was no longer struggling for her bag. She rested her chin on his shoulder, near his ear.

"You know that's over right?"

"Sorry, what?" He slid his arms under her knees to support her, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

"Finn. I'm not waiting for him." She slid back down onto her feet, turning Puck to look at her. She looked at him directly and deliberately, willing him to really hear her. "Haven't been for a long time. It doesn't bother me to see him with her, but thank-you Noah. That was very sweet."

Puck shuffled his feet uncomfortably and returned her bag. "Whatever. Your bag is just fuckin' huge. That's all."

The walked the rest of the way to the cafe in silence, as Puck wondered if she was telling the truth. She really seemed sincere. Didn't matter, he told himself. Finn or no Finn, she's still Rachel, and he's still no one she'd want.

By the time they left the cafe Rachel was truly frustrated. He had flirted with her mercilessly throughout their entire lunch. Of course there were the usual innuendos, but he had stepped it up, running his finger down her arm, grabbing her hand to lick a bit of dressing off her finger. All in all, she was ready to explode.

It had started sprinkling while they were eating, and they decided to head home before it turned worse. Too late. There was a loud crack, and the sprinkles gave way to a downpour. Rachel squealed and began running for the park at top speed in a ridiculous effort to make it to the gazebo before she was soaked through and through. Puck ran after her. "Hey, slow down, you're already soaked." He grabbing her arm as she reached the top of the hill. "All you're gonna' accomplish is to slip, bust your ass, and get covered in mud. Hill's steep. Take it slow."

She spun around to look at him, and sucked in a quick breath. His t-shirt was clinging to his arms and chest, and had been rendered virtually transparent by the rain that continued to pour down on them. She stood frozen for a moment as she watched water droplets run down his jaw and neck, disappearing into his shirt. She felt his hazel eyes burning into her with an intensity matching her own. She lifted her gaze to his. "Maybe I don't want to take it slow."

They both knew she was no longer talking about getting to the gazebo. Fuck! Was she saying what he thought she was? He only hesitated for a second before hauling her against him and crashing his mouth to hers. Her shirt was soaked, and he could feel her nipples pressed into his chest. He wanted to devour her. His hands were everywhere - sliding down her back, squeezing her ass, sliding up her side to cup her breast.

"Wait." She suddenly pulled away, but as she stepped backward she lost her footing and began to slide down the now muddy hillside. As predicted, she fell on her butt and slid all the way to the bottom. Puck followed her, managing to stay on his feet as he slid down. He extended a hand to help her up and stammered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . ." But then he noticed she was giggling. She took his hand, but instead of standing up, she yanked him to the ground with her. "I was just going to say we should move before we fall down this hill." With that, she smeared a muddy hand down his cheek, and attached her lips to his once more.

So damn hot! He pressed her into the muddy ground as he bit her bottom lip, and began to explore her mouth again. He felt her hands grasping at his back, pulling his body even closer to hers. He broke the kiss, and began nipping and sucking at her jaw and neck. "Oh my. . .so . . Noah" Rachel panted. Her hands slid around between them, and she began toying with his belt.

Puck froze as he reminded himself exactly who was pressed into the mud below him. "Rachel, don't start something you don't want to finish."

"Who says I don't want to finish." Her eyes were intense. She had wanted this for a long time.

"Fuck!" He growled in frustration. He wanted to - so, so bad . "Listen. I know you've never done this. Your first time shouldn't be -"

"Hot, passionate, sexy, erotic?"

Well how can you argue with that? He resumed kissing her hungrily, but yet again stopped himself, pulling back to look at her. "No, no, no. Aren't you supposed to be in love or some shit?" Her face flamed, and she dropped her eyes to his chest. And that . . . was the last straw.

He crashed into her with a growl. Her hands moved once again to his belt as his hands slid under her wet muddy shirt. As he kneaded her breast and rolled her nipple through her bra, she gasped. "Noah, a little help here." He sat up, unfastene his jeans, and pushed them down to the top of his thighs. Rachel flushed even more brightly as she took in the sight of him. He gave her a wink before laying down with a squish and pulling her on top of him.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"It'll be better this way." He paused. "There are places you prolly don't want to get mud in." He smirked at her little gasp.

He wiped his hands on his shirt, and reached for the button of her jeans. "I've got it." She stood up, realizing that the wet jeans would probably have to go entirely. She worked them down her legs (no easy task) as he watched her every movement. Fuckn' sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Her standing there in that muddy wet t-shirt and panties, her hair sticking to her forehead and the side of her face. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on.

He sat up, reaching for her panties, and sliding them off of her. "Now, get back down here." He pulled her down on top of him and returned his mouth to her neck as he slid a hand down her abdomen to her center. He lifted her slightly away from him, and slid a finger inside. So fuckn' wet and tight. He twitched beneath her as he slid a second finger inside and began moving them, his thumb slowly circling her clit. "Aaahhh. . ." She cried out. "Noah, I want you!"

"You sure you're ready baby?"

"Yes. . . Noah . . . I'm sure . . . I'm ready"

He removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. "Sorry." He breathed out through clenched teeth, as he slowly pushed into her. She cried out in pain, as he struggled to remain still. "You OK?"

"Fine. Just give me a second."

As the pain receded, she slowly began moving. Puck carefully matched her slow movements, but as pleasure replaced pain she began to move faster. So, so good! He furrowed his brow in concentration, fighting to keep his shit together. As he guided her hips faster and faster the only sounds were her pants, his occasional groans, and the steady squish squish of the mud beneath him.

She had never felt anything so spectacular. She rocked back and forth desperate for something just beyond her grasp. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Puck reached between them and began rubbing hard at her clit. That was all it took. Rachel froze for a moment before her senses exploded into bright light, and her body convulsed above him. He followed immediately, crying her name loudly.

As the tremors subsided, she collapsed onto his chest. The rain had slowed significantly. They clung to one another, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. As reality came back into focus Puck hoped he hadn't just messed everything up. He needed to say something.

"That was - " he started.

"Amazing!"

"Amazing, definitely fucking amazing." He opened his eyes to look at her. "But it was also. . . Shit . . . What I mean is it wasn't just . . ." He cupped her face with both hands. "You're my girl now." He stated forcefully.

"Okay."

"Okay? Good." He relaxed as a smile overtook his face.

"Good." She agreed with a sigh as she snuggled into his embrace.


End file.
